


Submitting to the Power

by SerArthurHeath



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mental Link, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerArthurHeath/pseuds/SerArthurHeath
Summary: When Min and Aviendha try to cope with the experience of Sex through their Bond, they discover it's better to submit to it like Saidar than to fight it, exploring their own hidden desires. Then they intend to share their love fully with Rand and to convince the more prudish Elayne to join them, and find the bonds they form are greater than they could imagine.
Relationships: Aviendha/Elayne Trakand, Aviendha/Min Farshaw, Aviendha/Min Farshaw/Elayne Trakand, Min Farshaw/Elayne Trakand, Rand al'Thor/Aviendha, Rand al'Thor/Aviendha/Min Farshaw/Elayne Trakand, Rand al'Thor/Elayne Trakand, Rand al'Thor/Min Farshaw
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	1. In my head

**Author's Note:**

> This is directly inspired by beersforqueers' In the Tent, (I'll try to link if I can), which is much more succinct and excellently well written.
> 
> I was inspired to do this as a retelling and then expansion of that by the discussion around the Harem (TM) when people discuss the up and coming TV show. I think the relationship will work a lot better if it's more polyamorous than polygamous, especially considering the frank sexual tension between Elayne and Avi, and the subtler stuff with Min (who has some interesting sex/gender nuances - I considered trying to write her as non binary but on balance i think in universe she identifies too strongly as female and I worry about being to depict an Enby character with my limited knowledge about that gender).
> 
> So this is my attempt to create that dynamic and this occasion in the book seemed a logical place to start (plus explore sex through the Bond and how that would affect orientation, and some other ideas).
> 
> I hope you like it!

_ Light! _

The big problem with using alcohol to numb something, it occurred to Min belatedly, was that there was always a delay before it actually licked in.

She would have asked what they were doing (well, what more specifically than the obvious) up there and how long they could possibly be, but unlike the others she couldn't fool herself into believing this wouldn't take much longer. She had had too much personal experience of Rand for that, knew how far his stamina ran and the variety of things he and Elayne could do to fill it. 

_ Actually, I suppose Aviendha would know too. _

That thought hit her out of the void, treacherously erotic, and she involuntarily looked straight at the other girl. Aviendha was also staring right at her, their eyes meeting and a spark of some latent fire jumping between them. Min averted her gaze hastily, aware of the hot blood rushing to her cheeks and hoping the Aiel woman didn't notice. 

_ Her eyes remind me of Rand. _

No, that wasn't quite true. They had the same intensity, the same blue (ironic how the Aiel, who saw so little water, had so much of it in their state) but not tinged with the grey of the sky, changing like the weather, but with a more constant lush green. The shape was different too, more feminine.

_ Why am I thinking of her eyes? _

It was the distraction of course. Well, the thing they needed distraction from. The erotic power running in her mind from whatever Rand was  **specifically** doing right now, to be honest it had not only shocked her, not only been a presence inside her but had affected her feelings too. And now she felt very very aroused.

She peeked a glance over her oosquai glass to see how the other two seemed. Birgitte was slamming back the spirit, looking haunted. Maybe it was different as she didn't already have a romantic connection (Min assumed, though you never knew for sure) through her Bond? Aviendha was as stoic as ever externally, but it was clear to see something troubling her beneath her beautiful, imperious face. 

_ She is beautiful. It's hard to blame Rand for falling for any of us! _

She wasn't really listening to the conversation, which was just another attempt at diversion anyway, and now that Aviendha was looking at the braided Warder, she took a bit more time to examine her face. Fire cascaded down the sides of it, her hair loose for once, now shoulder length and wild. Wild beauty could be applied to all of her. High cheekbones, a nose that was strong but not overly prominent, sunkissed skin speckled with freckles, and with a countenance that made it clear she was powerful and would have been even if she couldn't channel an inch… this was a woman every bit as independent as Min had prided herself on being. And they were both mooning over the same man, who was currently, with their consent, in bed with a third strong woman. 

If she hadn't come to terms with it months ago, knowing her vision was true whatever her feelings were, it would have made her laugh.

_ At least we can swap stories. _

She knew women who had shared men, and they gossiped about their, usually ex-, lovers, in part to shame them from afar and in part out of a sense of camaraderie. But thinking about Rand in bed with another woman, whilst her Bond was giving her a much clearer picture than her imagination, that was suddenly deeply sensual. Inherently sexual. Especially, she had to admit, when the other girls were as enchanting as these two. She had been jealous to discover she would be sharing Rand with the gorgeous Elayne of all people, and then briefly again when she met the statuesque Aviendha, though despite coming from opposite worlds and with reservations about each other they had quickly found they liked each other in their quick initial meeting. 

Min had always been curious, never patently attracted to women but aware of their beauty, including to a degree their bodies, and she'd always thought she had the capacity to find one attractive. She had wondered briefly about acting on that curiosity, but had never really found someone to genuinely consider it with until Tar Valon, where the strength and poise of the women added a new element, especially the dainty prettiness and ambition of Egwene and the confidence of Elayne. Still, she had never felt the same sexual pull she had to a man, but now she felt twinges. Surely the acts she was feeling through the Bond, the knowledge they were happening to a woman, one she had admitted she found alluring, and Rand's own sexuality were playing a role? Either way, she wasn't dismayed to find herself attached to Aviendha right now. She had never been the tiniest bit conventional anyway. 

She realized she had been completely phased out of the drinking and the conversation for minutes now, and the others were glancing at her. The stronger conversion of her prior curiosity to genuine urges, and the growing arousal of her mind, and she realized, her body (she could feel the heat and humidity building in her most private place now), they were becoming overwhelming. The drink wasn't helping at all, now she was raunchy and getting merry and losing inhibitions faster.

Light, it was getting impossible to concentrate, her mind increasingly fixated on sex, on what she wanted Rand to do to her when they were alone later, what they had done before, on what he was doing with Elayne, on what it would be like to try with Aviendha. She was even thinking of screwing her now, that was how heated she was. Her blossom was getting inflamed and demanding to be touched, nurtured. She had to do something soon, or she'd be paralyzed until they had finished. 

"Sorry, I have to do something quickly. I'll be back, please don't worry about me"

Knowing that was abrupt, but the best she could manage, she walked quickly past the surprised Birgitte and the unreadable Aiel, aware of her dampness and cursing her breeches for once as they brushed her needy folds on standing, tight against her, and added to her issues.

She had to orgasm, just once, and then she'd be able to deal with the rest of this long night until Elayne was sated and could teach them this Aes Sedai trick to ignore the Bond for next time. And then she was going to jump Rand in front of her, and make her see what she had just been forced to feel.

She found a room nearby that was empty, and practically threw herself in. First she needed that sweet release. 

Within seconds she had her breeches peeled down to her ankles, and her undershorts (you needed to wear men's undergarments with her style of clothes, or it could be quite embarrassing), and her hand was already slipping between her sopping folds, in familiar territory. 

She had just started to ease out a gentle rhythm, about to speed up to get this over and done with, when the door burst open, with no warning.

And in stepped Aviendha.

  
  
  



	2. Ghost tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full sex is coming soon! Please let me know if there are any unique WoT concepts you'd like to see me explore.

"I thought you'd probably be doing this. It's a good plan, and I considered it myself"

Min's mortification partially gave way to astonishment with that. Here she was, flagrantly playing with herself like a boy with new hair on his groin, face now burning with shame, but Aviendha was utterly nonchalant about it. She knew, what with Gai'shain, sweat tents and the way the Maidens treated Rand in his bath, that Aiel had a very different view on nudity to "Wetlanders", and had heard enough to suspect they had a different view on sex too (Aviendha had been very unfazed at the thought of sharing Rand, certainly compared to Elayne, and she knew that men often married several wives in the Waste), but surely this… kind of thing… was a bit different?

Her distress must have been clear on her face because the Aiel woman paused with a puzzled look before realisation visibly dawned. "This is strange for you, me being here whilst you relieve yourself! It's easy to forget that customs are different when you have become so used to being Far Dareis Mai. I suppose even most Aiel would be a little uncomfortable with this."

Despite herself, her humiliation, Min's interest was piqued. "So the Maidens do things differently to the other Aiel when they...touch themselves?" She was no prude, though it was hard to word differently to that, and she found this fascinating from a number of angles. Aiel customs were interesting anyway and Min had long been intrigued by the differences in how gender and how sexual activity were seen in various nations. The Aiel, for all their odd rules about other things, were fairly licentious in their approach to sex. And the Maidens of the Spear guarded their secrets jealously, so any hints of their traditions were doubly engrossing. 

Aviendha shook her head. "I'm not really meant to say, but I think considering the circumstances… Aiel do not pleasure themselves in front of each other unless the others there are Gai'shain or romantically involved. But Far Dareis Mai are all intimately involved on a spiritual level. It's common for us to share men and share each other, and any one of us would be happy to be seen like this by any other. Besides, you and I are linked intimately to one another, by Rand."

Aviendha said this unabashedly, as if having slept with the same man made it normal for her to be staring at Min shoving fingers up her slippery hole.  _ There's an awful lot to unpack there _ . Still, she wasn't wrong. They were at this very moment sharing the exact same erotic experience in their heads, pulses of pleasure in a phantom body part neither of them even possessed as well as a pervasive lust that made itself clear that it was towards a woman. And despite the brief diversion of her own embarrassment, that feeling was still burning through her, increasingly impossible to ignore. The need to sate her own libido, but also this attraction to women, there as a curious idea from before but now latched onto through the Bond into a powerful want. Aviendha would be feeling it too, Min guessed, though maybe only if she were previously inclined to some degree. From what she had let slip about her old society, it sounded like such predispositions were common in the Maidens of the Spear.

"I was going to join you, but if it makes you uneasy, I can go elsewhere and do the same as you there. But don't stop for my sake." Yes, there was an edge to the Aiel's voice. The attraction Min was feeling to women in general was quickly becoming channelled towards Aviendha specifically. The warrior was undeniably, irresistibly attractive with her long legs, the face she had been gaping at minutes ago and those fierce, hunter's eyes, and she became more aware that they did share a lover, shared so much. Dedicated to Rand and to the Light, Aviendha was brave, impetuous, proud, athletic… from what Min had seen she was witty in the Aiel's own dry way as well, and less cruel in her jokes than many of her people were, and astonishingly intelligent. Min was used to being the smartest person in the room but with Aviendha or Elayne there she knew she was matched for brains. And then this beauty came with a fighter's heart and ability, and a talent in the One Power that was said to rival any of the greatest current Aes Sedai. She could and would protect Rand with all her being, and Min felt the pang of immediate instinctive knowledge, not through her gift but just intuition, than she would do the same for Min.

The mound that her hand lay paralyzed upon leaked more fluid, yearning to sample the touch of the glorious being in front of her. And, taking the long silence that Min now realized had passed as she gazed at her as approval of her plan, Aviendha disrobed and sat opposite her. 

How scintillating Min would have found the naked Aiel if she hadn't been full of Rand's desire and the sensations of his fucking, the pure hinted knowledge, not as sharp as current experience but like a memory she had never earned, of the tang of Elayne's lower lips, of the tight wetness around his formidable shaft, she would never know. But the sight of Aviendha touching herself in earnest, brazenly bare with her legs wide apart, it lit Min's soul alight, made her drool like an unrestrained hound in heat. 

Splayed open, her legs went on for leagues, toned, long sculptures of muscle with rippling calves like Rand's but softness over her powerful thighs. Her face was that of an Aes Sedai of ages past, golden tan, eyes burning, eternally young and perfect, the hot sun of the Waste captured in the green light of her eye and the red fire of her hair cascading to her nape. But the rest of her body, that was the pale light of the moon, impossibly white and almost luminous where the sun had never touched it.  _ Virgin skin _ . That was an odd thought. Her breasts, a thing Min had never thought to focus at on another woman, were firm, pert fruit, larger than her own sensitive handfuls, nipples proudly revealing her own arousal to the world, the halo around them darker than Min would ever have guessed, now one hidden as Aviendha pinched her own teat. Belly flat and firm but unlike their shared lover the hard muscles were covered with a thin soft layer of flesh, the promise of them visible but not the crisp carvings Rand had.  _ Steel under silk.  _ And then, there was that most forbidden of places, the view obscured by Aviendha's slowly but constantly busy hand. Min couldn't look away, wanted, no, needed to see more than the tantalising view she was getting now, of the hand and the glistening around it. She could see the crest of light red above it though, curly to Min's straight, allowed to spread wide but apparently trimmed short, like delicate leaves of the Summer's end. 

There was no way she could hold back from touching herself now, embracing the undeniable fact that it was to another woman, two women - one in her mind who tasted like succulent subtle meat on her ghost tongue, one in front of her an unashamed vision of sexual loveliness, sharing this moment. Soaking it all in, the squelching sounds and stoic grunts Aviendha was making, the growing heady scent of their arousal, the phantom taste and feel of Elayne, Rand's cresting pleasure, Min's own and the slick feeling of her juices in her finger and the exquisite rubbing pressure on her rosebud and filling stretch inside her, she came, loudly, came for Rand and Elayne and especially Aviendha. Seconds later, a groaning jerking from across her, somehow perfectly erotic and elegant despite that, Aviendha followed suit. 

And, with the lovemaking in her head still continuing at if anything an increased pace, Min found she was the opposite of satisfied, to her fighting horror and delight. If anything her body was demanding more, and when the Aiel warrior met her eyes, she saw the same conclusion in them.


	3. Sacred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap. Next chapter v soon! Which will be Min again.

Aviendha stared at Elmindreda Farshaw, who liked to be called Min, as she wandered toward her, a vision of loveliness moving with purpose. The same purpose as Aviendha had, she was sure. She hoped. 

She was average height for a Wetlander, so short for an Aiel, but with a slim frame, one with subtle curves at the hip and bust. She carried her body with feminine confidence however and nobody truly watching her walk, looking at her contours or her pretty face, could ever think she was truly a boy, no matter how she dressed or cut her dark, curly hair.

Aviendha knew she must be feeling the same things as she was from Rand, had seen her share a moment of intimacy that for a Wetlander would be taboo, a beautifully erotic sight that had hastened Aviendha's own finish, the ecstatic looks on Min Farshaw's face endearing and arousing at once. She hoped she was feeling the same underlying attraction though. She had found Min pretty and attractive from the moment she had set gaze on her, with her far-seeing dark eyes, her confidence, her wit as soon as she opened her mouth. Just as her heart had starting beating faster when she had first seen Elayne. Just as that strange, unwelcome, impossible feeling had occurred and built until she could ignore it no more, after it had been made cruelly explicit what it was by the Rings, seeing Rand Al'Thor.

Min was right in front of her now, their lover's activities still ongoing, bouncing through their minds. Her lips were inches away, slightly parted, clearly inviting or aiming for a kiss. But they hesitated. Aviendha could see the want in her rich brown eyes, feel it reflected in herself. Min was pausing because she was suddenly afraid that this wasn't what Aviendha wanted. 

Aviendha did not believe in hesitation.

With one hand, she pulled Min's head across the final barrier, those few inches, and any hesitation and any doubt vanished. The other girl's lips opened immediately, welcoming her own in, and Min kissed with feeling, relentlessness, snatching Aviendha's breath. 

It obviously took all of her own too, as when they parted she was breathing hard and flushed, frozen for a moment. A moment Aviendha took to make it clear where she wanted this to go, and to even the odds. Min was bare from the waist down, her smell wafting intoxicatingly around after her self-ministration minutes ago, a sheen on her supple thighs, but she still wore her shirt. No longer, Aviendha tore it off, her new lover complying, and she took a moment to drink in the sight of her natural body in all its unhidden glory, knowing that Min had done the same with her, having caught her peeking before. 

Her breasts were small but pert little handfuls, long nipples hardened to needy points. Her trim body was slender, legs dainty, skin light and perfectly smooth, but her greatest asset, aside from her enchanting face, was the tight peach of her rear. 

Aviendha hadn't surprised to find herself attracted to Min, nor Elayne before her, though she'd had to suppress those feelings, try to shepherd them into something between sisterhood and friendship (though First Sister was a relationship with a complex meaning - it didn't really boil down to family, so much as a chosen close tie between two women, an unconditional and permanent love that could reflect closest friends, dear sisters or even lovers. The key was closeness and love). She'd known she preferred girls to boys, to look at as well as to spend time with, from years ago, one of the reasons (though far from the only one - being able to fight, learn who she was and be strong through fighting, that had been key) she had decided she would join Far Dareis Mai after her parents had died and she had to think about how she was going to grow up. She had never acted on those attractions, though many of her fellows did, never finding anyone she felt physically drawn to and emotionally close to, though she continued to enjoy looking, and had received some attention she forcefully batted away. Until she met the gorgeous, glowing Princess Heir and her equally pale and mysterious friend from the Two Rivers. And then, bitterly after Elayne had claimed him and she'd already had to put aside that chance at love from her heart and resolved to help Elayne get the happiness she deserved, Rand Al'Thor - unrealising at first, but then when the Rings made it plain and she had to acknowledge her own feelings, the helplessness and cruel irony at falling for the beloved of the one she adored and had sworn to ensure remained for her only as a compromise at losing Aviendha's own love, that had been brutal.

It seemed they all shared the same cup of love. Min was here now, that long held dream of a woman's touch, a clever, brave woman who moved her heart and her loins, now a promise soon to be realised. They kissed again, Min Farshaw moaning in a way that drove Aviendha onward, tasting the sweet, smoky spirit in her mouth among with the more delicate flavour of her.

Now that they had started, neither of them remained shy. She took Min by the hair as she made up for every girl's kiss she had missed out on, tugging slightly but the other woman made no effort to stop her, too busy rolling her hands down Aviendha's sides, pausing over her hips. Hands like the hot sun in the Three-Fold Land at midday. She joined her, exploring the unknown yet partially familiar landscape of Min's body, the contours of her rump and bosum, the sensitive skin of her collar that Min shuddered when she caressed. As she experienced the soft, dainty femininity of Min's body with her hands, already seeing it with her eyes, she became desperate to know her with her mouth. The activity in their mind a turbid, unrelenting storm, the connection between the two of them alone was more an unstoppable torrent, a gale that drove Aviendha on but could be directed if she submitted to it. Like sweet Saidar itself. 

She floated kisses on her lover's cheek, ear, neck, feeling her press lightly into each touch, holding her close by her glorious buttocks as Min straddled her to even their heights. It was hard to focus on what she wanted to do, Rand's lust so fierce in her head and Min's delicate touch on her skin, skimming every inch of her distracting. Finally they came to the same conclusion, Min settling her hands at Aviendha's breasts, cupping and kneading one and toying with the nipple of the other, sending fire and ice through Aviendha. They were so sensitive. 

She clasped her lips her Min's nipple, drawing a hard gasp. She nursed, suckling and licking at the teat and revelling as Min moaned and stopped what she was doing to hold her head in position, surrendering entirely. Aviendha took that opportunity to move closer to her eventual goal, hand drifting lower and stroking her smooth thighs, combing through the garden of her fine, soft pubic hair, straight and yielding compared to the defined little curls she and Rand had. 

Soon her hands were between Min's legs and she paused, not wanting to take anything for granted. Her question was apparent to the other, who groaned and begged. "Please… you can touch me there, Aviendha. Make me yours…"

That inflamed her all the more, as did the sticky, wet nectar that was already obvious at the fringes of her sex. She stopped worshipping those wonderful, compact breasts and their enrapturing long nipples, and nipped Min's earlobe. The Wetlander cried out, with surprise not pain, and Aviendha whispered, no growled in her ear between brushes with her tongue. "If I put my fingers inside you, that makes you my wife as much as you are Rand's, in spirit. It won't be the end of it, and we will always be lovers, sharing the other's bed whenever we are together and our man absent. Is that what you want?"

Unable to speak, Min just nodded, frantically, and Aviendha thought she felt (or maybe it was her imagination) a gush of liquid from the dampness between Min's legs and her own. 

Her hand slipped down, grazing the ever so soft skin of Min's milk-white thighs before swooping back up to hover, like a hawk, over the most intimate patch of her entire body. 

Older, more experienced women in the Society had joked that this patch was The Spring: hidden away but full of beauty and always worth a drink, a place where a clever scout could always find water. Others joked it was a sweat tent, impossible hot and humid inside and the source of relaxation. But one particularly outrageous woman, who had made gentle advances on Aviendha the most, had called it, sacrilegiously and to mutters of distaste from her peers, Rhuidean. Sacred. Shrouded in mysterious cloud that protected it from spying eyes. And a place suitable only for women to enter. 

Aviendha knew that a man entering there, her purse (that was what she had started thinking about it as in her mind, a safe place for her alone to share with people), could feel perfectly delightful. But the profane description resonated with her now at this moment as she felt the reverent wonder within her at approaching another woman's place, the devotion she felt toward Min right now, the look of awesome anticipation on Min's face.

She was going to worship this and be worshipped, a strange sensation for one who rarely thought about the Creator or even the Light except in practical terms. 

Without hesitation, she wormed her clever fingers down, raking through the straight, soft down of her bush, grazing the sensitive, swollen ridge, the clitoris that guarded the entrance to her valleys and folds. Min shuddered with pleasure as she made contact then froze with it as Aviendha navigated between her lips and, pausing just to take in the sheer wetness of it all, a wetness that scared and excited her in a different way to the rivers she had first encountered in this strange new world, plunged into the warm refuge of her shrine. 

Min moaned, grinding her mound against Aviendha's hand, and that reminded the Aiel to focus elsewhere, starting to stimulate her nipples with the other hand again and nuzzling on the gentle curves of Min's elegant neck, increasingly inflamed by the shaky movements and mewls from her. Her exploring hand however pressed further into the slippery tunnel below, one finger joined easily by another, moving at an increasing speed, with no resistance from Min's cooperating body or willing mind. 

As Aviendha began to thrust harder and faster, she felt her lover tense up, knowing exactly what that meant. Her thumb reached out to join the dance, the famous dance of life that mirrored the Aiel's more famous one, and rubbed eagerly against her nub.

Rand was hot and virile in both of their minds, driving their lust. 

"Come for me, pretty one. Show me your ecstasy again, knowing I caused it this time. Come for me and become my tent-wife, your heart and your valley shared with me."

"Oh, Light! Aviendha!"

First she felt the thighs clamp together, simultaneously trying to keep her there and stop this exquisite feeling before it came too much. Then her fingers were squeezed by the flesh surrounding them, that least voluntary and most visceral of all embraces. Juices leaked over her and Min, now hers forever, as linked to her as Rand was, climaxed just as Rand (and Aviendha in return) felt Elayne squeeze down with her core on his manhood deep inside her, the two women coming together. 

Gasping for breath, Min's eyes were filled with flaming desire, hunger to pay her back, but Aviendha wasn't done yet. When you have the advantage, you press it, and she wanted Min to never forget this night, to be so wet with the memory every time she saw Aviendha that she would beg for more of her. The thought of the two of them sharing Rand together, his spear long and hard, whilst Elayne watched and inevitably surrendered to the same need, the same internal desire… it was too much to hold back. 

Skillfully she flipped Min over, sitting her in the chair, and parted her legs in a smooth movement. The act of dominance seemed to excite the smaller girl, who held her thighs open and whispered "Please." Please was what Aviendha intended to do.

She got down on her knees and stared first at Min Farshaw's eyes, consent and need there plain in them, and then at her prize. The waters she had to drink from, or go mad from the burgeoning thirst. Min's beautiful grove, dainty and full of life as these Wetlands were. The first female sex she had ever seen up close.

Gleaming, pink and delicate, coated with precious dew, so rare in Aviendha's home, but life-saving, the landscape of Min's femininity was beautiful. Seemingly fragile, but she knew how well it stretched, with an obvious power beneath the fragility that reflected its owner. She smelt of spices and pregnant skies, holy rain threatening to fall, the scent invading Aviendha's nostrils as Min's arousal spread through the air. A delightful meal, a drink more tantalising and intoxicating than the Oosquai could ever be.

_ This is perfect. She is so perfect. _

So Aviendha dove in.


	4. Control

_ By the Light! _

This was not what Min had been expecting when she had started her day, waves of pleasure now rippling through her as Aviendha's hot tongue licked between her legs.

She had experienced this many times with Rand, and every time had been magnificent - for such a bloody stubborn man he was very willing to learn and improve, and knew her body pretty well by this point. But the other woman's touch, with her fingers and now her mouth, was utterly different. The way she found Min's sensitive spots was more natural, the subtlety of the touch notable, now delicately grazing and teasing, but then attacking one spot viciously, with relentless purpose until dark flashes crossed her eyes with raw rapture. 

It took Min some time to recover. She had no idea how long, as time seemed to have ceased to exist in those moments of ecstasy. When she did, she saw her new lover, still gloriously nude, knelt between her legs, face looking feline as candlelight glimmered on the coating of juices over her mouth and cheeks. There was still a heat there, in her intense gaze, this Aiel for whom pride and modesty were completely different concepts to the ones Min had been brought up with.

_ I always thought they were silly ideals anyway. _

They would need to talk about this, of course, and Min felt a spike of worry about how Rand would react. But for now, she needed to roll with the moment. 

Before Aviendha could speak or act, Min pounced on her, launching herself off her chair and sent them both sprawling a few feet, but together and with Min on top. She knew that, no matter how quick she had become with her hands and her knives (not that she had any on her now, without a stitch to hide them), if this had been a proper fight and Aviendha had wanted to overpower her, she wouldn't have lasted a second, a thought that did nothing to dampen her excitement. But she also knew that sometimes a girl wanted to be overpowered. Whether that was her or Aviendha today didn't really matter to her.

As it was, the Maiden clearly let Min take control, the previously assertive Aiel yielding into her kisses, welcoming them in with pliant, parting lips. Min knew nothing about sex with another woman - though the concept had crossed her mind, the practicalities never had. But she knew enough about sex in general, from various gossiping bairmaids and boastful customers from when she had been in Baerlon, to be aware that some men and women liked to be in charge more often than not, to take what they wanted, to act decisively like Aviendha had just done, whereas others liked to be taken and commanded. She knew that she didn't have a preference. She'd found it just as gratifying peeling off Rand's clothes and pinning him down and scratching him whilst she bounced on his rigid manhood as she did when he took her hard and rough from behind (though he had taken some talking into the latter). Aviendha seemed like she'd be more into the former, but Min was glad to see her enjoying being passive, encouraged by the unrestricted moans she was making as Min felt her all over. 

It was an incredible body, breasts a hot bundle that she couldn't fit in her hands, equally hot when they pressed against her own with their nipples heralding their intentions. Her stomach was hard, but sheathed in silk, the steel muscles easy to feel beneath her skin. Her arse was warm marble, legs powerful, all her skin satin. It was a fighter's body, but blessed with softness where Min most wanted to feel it. Satin skin, inviting breasts.

She was so fierce, so strong. Another day, Min would love to have the breeches torn from her, made to service and obey this beautiful woman, to feel powerless but safe with her. She knew compared to her, compared to Rand she was physically weak, but that didn't matter when she had the protection of strong people who loved her, and she was experienced enough to know that mental strength and wits were just as key in this world. Surrendering to a warrior like Aviendha would be scary except that she knew that she'd share her strength. 

Tonight was about giving the other woman some of that exquisite loss of control though.

Aviendha had been repeating her own explorations, Min having to work hard to avoid quivering at her deft fingers and the memory of the explosion she'd had at those hands' mercy minutes ago. But it was her time to dictate now. A little roughly, she grabbed her wrists and pinned them back behind Aviendha's head. She didn't have any rope to bind her, so she kept one hand there as she viciously kissed that waiting mouth again, sucking the air from them both and leaving herself, and if she was any judge her lover too, breathless. She let her other hand trickle down, stroking the fine strands of red hair, growing out from that traditional Maiden tail, then caressing her neck, her front, teasingly down to her cranny below. The hand "trapping" both of the Maiden's was nothing but a token show of command. She knew Aviendha could break free with just one of her own with ease, and so she knew that Aviendha didn't want to, was consenting to being enjoyed. After a graze of her ready clit that made her jerk, with one slick movement, one giving way of barely resistant flesh, Min entered her. 

She had been inside herself many times and had Rand and now Aviendha inside of her, but this was different. She was amazed at the heat, a manifestation of their lust, and the sheer sopping slipperiness. Her fingers moved with amazing ease despite the tightness around them, a tightness that made Min's own quim clench, and the sounds her movements, not gentle ones, made her obscene. As were the groans and pleas from Aviendha's lips, begging that she would never have expected to hear from the brave warrior, knew nobody would ever hear in any other arena. 

She bit Aviendha's neck as she pushed faster, enough to mark her as her own, because they  **did** belong to each other now, but not to draw blood. The perfect coup. There was no doubt that Aviendha revelled in it. But Min wanted to put her mouth to better use. 

Aviendha's tongue on her folds had been an indescribably wonderful experience. She was determined to pay it back, and to take it as a challenge to do as well or better. She left Aviendha's hands as her own responsibility, with a warning "No touching!" If the other girl couldn't stand to comply, it would be another excuse for light-hearted punishment she knew they'd both enjoy, and she needed to get into a better position. Min shimmied down, pausing at the Aiel's beautiful cleavage and gave a taste of what was to come, licking one nipple fleetingly. It was salty with a sprinkle of sweat and felt like it was made to fit in her mouth. 

"Oh, Min! Please…" 

"Please what? You need to say the words…"

"Lick me lower… I need it"

Min smiled and licked the dark target around the nipple again, popping it into her mouth for a moment, as much breast as she could fit, before letting go. "Well, as I am your wife now, I had better obey." She attacked with an aggressive, ironic obedience. With a sprawl that she suspected would have looked ungainly to anyone peeking in, she spread those powerful thighs, and enjoyed the sight and smell that waited her there. Fringed with that crown of red petals, now matted with her need and her sweat, Aviendha's sex was open to her. Honest. Pink nub and delicate folds all well defined and coated in dew, it reminded Min of nothing more than a flower. Some orchid hidden away in the harshness of the Waste, cultivated by a rigourous life, but full of life and love nonetheless. Beauty in the bleakness.

The scent was floral too, a unique flower, impossible to ignore, that shouted, reeked of femininity. If she were blindfolded she still would have been able to tell that fragrance came from an aroused woman, one almost in an animalistic heat. And if she ever smelt it again, she would immediately be able to recognize it as Aviendha. Aviendha in lust.

This was what she wanted, so she took it, throwing tenderness aside at the start, sure of what her lover wanted, confirmed by her uninhibited, thirsty cries as Min thrust her face into that beautiful darkness, lapping the nectar with a fury, unrelentingly using her tongue and fingers to drive Aviendha wild. She made her come in a flash, the spurt of liquid as much confirmation as the fresh fragrance she produced, or the shuddering howl and squeezing thighs that left Min momentarily scared. Then she recovered and kept up the tempo, punishing Aviendha, still dutifully hands behind head, for claiming Min so completely before. She nipped her bud, not hard but enough to show off her sharp teeth. Raked her back with her claws, groped her muscular bum then, sucking hard on her clit and thrusting furiously with three fingers, made her flower of the Waste explode, bucking and finally unable to stay controlled, pressing Min's face into her with both hands on her hair, with some force, until it seemed that neither of them could breathe. 

The Wheel turned, and an age passed, one of oblivion tinged with pure bliss. Then it was time to move. 

  
  


Rand had stopped in their head now. Min hadn't been paying much attention to him the last few minutes, but surely he had realised what was going on, and there was some confusion through the Bond. But satisfaction too. She hoped that their combined orgasms had driven him, fuelled him in his furrowing of Elayne, powered him on to make her helpless and floppy as they were now. The thought of being partly responsible for Elayne's climax too, making her a lifeless doll full of Rand's seed, perversely that made Min hot all again, no longer worn out. 

_ I'd love to see that, to watch as Rand spears her as we urge them on. But it's not clear what happens next. _

She and Aviendha would share their bed again. That was certain. Neither could go back from having this, and the words Aviendha had spoken whilst they had been in that lust-drunk state, they were as true and prophetic as any of Min's visions. With those words, Min had become her wife, would be unable to see her naked without getting wet for her. But what would Rand think? And what would Elayne think?

"You are wondering what Rand Al'Thor will think of this." 

She started at that. They didn't share a Bond, so how did the Aiel girl know?

"You Wetlanders show everything on your faces. It is amazing that so many of you can pull off deceit and your foolish Great Games, with such open faces. It's adorable." She kissed Min to show that wasn't an insult. 

"What do you think, though? About Rand, and Elayne?"

The ex-Maiden (such an ironic term after what they had just done) thought for a moment, then shrugged. "The Car'a'carn must know by now, and he doesn't seem angry in my head. It'll be new to him, his upbringing was, how do you say? Naive. From what he would say, nobody ever fell into child before they wed in his village, but I wager many girls there had been using herbs to stay that way, and more knew the taste of human flesh before they left their family home. The meat between the legs."

That made Min giggle. "He really does think that way! I practically had to pounce on him the first time, though he was so hard it was obviously on his mind. He avoided me for days, worried he'd raped me, nevermind I had been wetter than a Shaldine in Murandy and ripped his clothes off his back. Luckily he learns fast." Aviendha smiled at that. She surely had no idea what the precipitation in Murandy was like, but she got the concept. 

"When we shared our furs, he was worried he'd ruined my honour and thought we had to marry at once. It was sweet. Though I had ruined my honour, till I paid Elayne Toh." Her face went pensive, a rare openness on it now. Min guessed they had gone past standard Aiel stoicism now they had sworn to be each other's lover. "It was worse because the one I felt desire for was Elayne. I always thought only women would be for me, so it was scary to be in love with a man, worse for it to be her man. And a betrayal when I slept with him, making him unfaithful but also me, in my mind. When the Rings told me I would love him, and I realized that's what I was feeling, never before seeing a man in that way, I was so angry with him. With fate. But I wouldn't change it now."

The green fire of her eyes bored into Min's. "Rand will be surprised but he'll enjoy it, especially in body, and frankly this is all learning for him anyway. And if we are sharing him, why should he not share us? That's how the Aiel do it, and he is Aiel in his blood and soul. Elayne… she won't understand at first, but I'm sure there's a spark in her that is like mine for her. And I will help her find it and make it a flame, a flame we will all share."

This was arousing her again, and obviously it showed in her gaze. Aviendha's smile returned, with an edge. 

"You want this too. And like me talking about it". 

She pulled Min closer and brushed her between the legs, forcing Min to stifle a moan. 

"You feel as ready as you did when we started this. More even. I should help you with that, then we should make sure Birgitte is alright. You showed me how nice it can be to let another woman take control. Do you trust me?"

Min nodded fervently, yearning for more. 

"If I'm going too far, what will you say to stop me? The women I know who are more experienced in this suggest having one word to say things have to stop. That way I won't misunderstand any sounds and you can say no but not mean it if you like. I think you've imagined tonight what it would be like for me to take you, how easily I could do it. But I'll never hurt you in a way you don't want, or take you when you don't desire it. I can, but you can trust me."

She swallowed, mouth dry. Had that been plain on her face even as they'd played earlier? Probably. 

"Oosquai. If I want you to stop, I'll say Oosquai."

That smile was deeper now. "Very well, Shade of my Heart. I won't push you too hard. Next time, you can push me harder - my people know that pain and pleasure, submission and domination, control and struggle, these are all twins. One should lead to the other, and make it stronger. Now, struggle Min Farshaw. Only the word will stop me."


	5. Resistance

__ Within an instant, Min was flipped onto the ground and pinioned to the floor by strong hands at her wrists, and a weight across her legs that she couldn't budge even if she wanted to. Powerless, in front of someone who had all the power. 

_ Light! She's so strong! _

In reality, Min wasn't powerless. She could stop this any time she wanted. She had the power of Aviendha's promise. So really, this was a test of what she could tolerate, what she would enjoy, and how it would feel to experience Aviendha's power. 

The Aiel bit her here and there, lashing her with a quick tongue, still holding firm. Despite Min's compliance. Min realized then what part of the point was. Submitting, letting Aviendha do as she wanted, was one thing. Obeying, and doing as Aviendha wanted, was another. This was altogether different. The point was to try to resist, physically and mentally, and to enjoy Aviendha overpowering the physical resistance and breaking down her mental resistance. That was why she had a word to save her it it became too much. 

She knew this was something unique, that she'd never be able to talk Rand into, no matter how much she reassured him. That was sweet but frustrating.

So she started to fight back. To absolutely no avail. Aviendha had shifted her weight so it was across her torso, and somehow felt like a sack of rocks. This left Min's legs free, but flailing uselessly, unable to dislodge the Aiel woman, and her arms were held in a powerful grip. She had known Maidens trained in grappling, but it was both alarming and exciting how helpless she had been made. In between bites and licks of her neck and earlobe, Aviendha whispered into her ear. "Do not worry. Soon you will be struggling to rub against me and pleading for more." She copied what Min had done earlier, taking both wrists with one hand and teasing down her body with the other, pinching a nipple hard and mauling the other breast right on the balance of pain and pleasure. Unlike Min's attempt, that they had both known Aviendha could reverse at any second, somehow Min was held fast. She genuinely tried to break free with all her might, and it was useless.

_ She cannot be that much stronger than me, there must be some technique or angle or pressure point involved. _

Whatever it was, she was utterly helpless and loving it. Now her lover's hand was at her budding, inviting clitoris, and started working up a rhythm as she kissed Min hard, hard enough to take charge of her breathing, to master her completely, even biting her lip just strongly enough to draw blood. She was a second away from her climax when the other girl stopped dead. 

_ No! _

"Too soon. I am the ruler here, Min Farshaw, and you will only get relief when I have decided it and you have begged me and pledged your body to me for any time I desire."

She didn't know how seriously Aviendha would take the latter or if it were just a part of their game, but she didn't care. She knew she would give in eventually, but also that trying to hold back was where the fun for both was. And that if she did promise it, she would happily keep that promise, with the caveat of planning to get her own back on her torturess.

With a sudden twist Aviendha flipped her onto her knees and somehow had her in a new grip, like a binding, with both arms locked across Min's shoulders and paralyzing Min's own arms, hands on her breasts, and knees at the back of her legs, keeping her prostrated on the ground. The knot like effect was unyielding, with no slack at all, but not painful, just leaving Min at the mercy of Aviendha's hands now tweaking, now pulling hard at the edge of discomfort on her nipples, and her teeth and tongue on her neck and collar.

_ I won't beg. I won't! _

It wasn't that begging would be weakness, as such. But this was a game, and she had to take whatever victories she could. When she melted into orgasm, as she knew she would eventually, she wanted to do it as a warrior, like the amazing Aviendha, not some slip of a girl who could be seduced by anyone with a set of fingers. 

Min gritted her teeth, feeling the desire and pleasure mounting in her loins but refusing to give in to it. She loved it when someone bit her neck, and she could finish on a good day just from Rand toying with her breasts but she resolved to fight to the end today, to struggle against her building rapture and her inevitable surrender into orgasm. 

_ At least she's only got two hands. She can't touch me where it would really count in this position. _

Then a new sensation began and Min realized how wrong she had been. 

At first it was the most subtle of breezes around her nether regions, building into a gentle breath, like the ones Aviendha had administered there earlier on. It got warmer, to a pleasant balm. And then Min, confused at first, and struggling against the wonderful sensation there and the alternating light pain and delight at her neck and bosum, finally understood. Remembered that Aviendha could channel. She had as many hands as she decided she wanted. 

As if to emphasize this truth, a pinch, hard enough to make her yelp and break her mental walls, suddenly flared at her bum, followed by a soothing, moist salve that brushed over her rear cheeks then slowly crept between them, hanging the crevasse in the middle around like a warm butter on her skin, just holding off above her now curious hole there. The air over her jewel now became a constant rubbing pressure and a pure heat, soft and warming at first, but increasing. The stimulation from all angles dragged her forcibly from her shell of restraint, bringing her all the way up to her threshold again before completely disappearing once more, Aviendha throwing her onto the ground, carefully, so she was on all fours then giving her a spank on the rump that made her moan, with mingled shock, pain and want. 

"Did you like that, Min Farshaw? Should I stop?"

"No, I…"

Suddenly a rain of blows, short sharp smacks, flurried onto her backside. Min was sure these were with Aviendha's hands, rather than the Power, though she couldn't say why. The relentless nature knocked cries of pain and whines of need from her, the blows just on the side of stinging, but not brutal, and each one sending a wave of warmth and wetness through her core, dripping out from between her folds. She was getting tender now, and the strikes weren't enough to make her finish, but kept her on the edge of surrender. 

She tried to get up, whether to touch herself and end the torment or to continue the futile battle and push Aviendha away, she wasn't sure. It was irrelevant, because she found her arms and legs held still. 

_ Bound by the Power _ . 

To accentuate that predicament further, Aviendha used what felt like ropes of air, not hard or sharp but unstrainable, to tie her hands together behind her back, and pull her legs apart, still on her knees. It shouldn't have been possible to support her weight in this position, but Min was somehow keeping her upper body hovering above the floor, taking a second to understand how: there was feeling like a mattress, an invisible one of the softest build imaginable, cushioning her abdomen and her breasts, and a light tension pulling up on her short hair, which she now noticed was hanging  **upwards** above her head. With more of a tug, her head was jerked to face the ceiling, where she saw her lover's face staring down at her, the tender, doting look there at odds with the merciless hold she had Min trapped in and the throbbing ache over her bottom. She kissed Min again, and the slaps on her rear transformed into a probing massage, deft fingers and carefully placed knuckles pressing into her needy flesh with controlled aggression and kneading the tension out of her, again hard enough to be sore, but leaving her feeling looser than she had ever done in her life. The tiny bead of heat, of fire, manifested over her nub again, getting almost unbearably hot. For an instant of relief in her straining core, the only bit of her that was still tense and getting tighter, a blessed finger slipped inside her, crooked and touched her most sensitive inner spot and sent a wave of pleasure across her belly before cruelly sliding back out. A moment of nothing passed and then Aviendha popped two of her fingers into Min's mouth, one at a time and then left them together in there. Min picked up two familiar flavours. One she would now identify instantly for the rest of her life - Aviendha, wet for her. The other she recognised from the Aiel woman's lips and discerned that it must be her own taste. 

_ Oh Light _ . This was getting too much. She was desperate for Aviendha to finish her off, to taste Aviendha again. Then the Aiel, using the Power somehow to ease the way and fill her with that wet warmth from earlier again, pushed her finger, now coated in Min's spit, into her unused second sheath, even tighter and hotter than her first. She was gentle at first, then as Min's rear rinkle accommodated her with an easing of that tight pressure, she added a second finger and plunged more deeply and quickly and roughly, working savagely away right up to the brink again. At this last, goading orgasm denial, suddenly Min was lifted off the ground then spun around to face the enchantress doing all this to her, and had all her restraints taken away from her, free once more. She dropped from the air onto the ground and was mounted by the predatory beauty, overwhelming her just with sheer skill and strength again, kissing again and again until she could no longer bear to try and push that dancing tongue from her mouth, adding pinches of air to her bottom again until the pain and pleasure felt like one thing. Min collapsed into submission, going limp and letting herself melt into the exquisite torture, and, clearly feeling victory approach, Aviendha wheeled herself around so that her face was above Min's crotch, breathing teasing air over it, and her own garden was hovering just above Min's mouth, the wonderful scent overpowering. She was still immobilised, with Aviendha's knees now on her shoulders and her legs firmly held in the Aiel's grip, forced apart. Min gasped and shuddered as a sudden smack flew out and burned her whole private area, from hands so fast they were holding her leg tight again by the time she had noticed, and the gasp became an intense groan as she felt Aviendha's tooth press again her bud and bite her inner thigh. 

"Beg. Beg and surrender and lick me and I shall lap up every drop of your mess down here, and then you will melt into bliss like you desire to, you deserve to, and you will serve my every whim for the whole of the next day."

She wanted to. She wanted to find out what it was like to have Aviendha obey her too, but right now she wanted to give herself up and wanted Aviendha to take charge, erotic imaginations of her stripping Min and taking her in front of Rand and the Maidens,.feeding Min Rand's cock, or making her lick her bottom in front of the court. She wanted to be Aviendha's for the day.

So she gave up. "Please, Aviendha, I'm begging you. Please lick me, make me come and I'll be your servant for the day, your Gai'shain!" She knew little about the Aiel 

"It's not the same, and I intend to keep you longer than a year and a day. And if you wear white, it will only be because you have such soft, pale skin. Now prove your submission to me. Lick me and it is complete."

Burning red, willing to be naked the next day if that's what her temporary mistress asked, Min did, diving into that soaking cleft, losing herself in the pleasurable task and the incredible flavour, unable to use her hands at all, and Aviendha dropped her weight onto her, grinding against her yearning face. Luckily Min could just about breathe, and the air was all scent of Aviendha, the bucking sometimes giving her access to the Aiel's clitoris, sometimes her dripping folds and occasionally her puckered rear hole. Min didn't care, eating them all with equal obedient fervour. Zeal.

Aviendha fulfilled her promise, furiously sucking and licking at Min's own womanhood until she was at her edge one final time, then drawing back, her tongue out and her grip on Min's legs loosened, the message clear. If Min wanted to finish this, she'd have to do the moving herself. She did, shamelessly bucking her hips and throwing herself on that wet flame of relief until she came, her entire being loosening and erupting in a flood of honey. A gush flowed over her face as well, her mistress obviously holding back her own climax until the exact moment Min caved in.

They lay there for a while, exhausted, before Aviendha led the obedient Min to her bed. Rand was sleeping alongside Elayne in the Royal Chambers that night, and neither woman wanted to lie alone. Once they were under the sheets together, naked (Aviendha had climbed out of her clothes again as soon as they entered the room, the look of expectation on her face making in plain that Min was to do the same), huddling in their shared warmth and the comfort of their soft curves, Min felt herself drift off as her new wife slowly stroked her hair whilst embracing her from behind. "Tomorrow, my love, will be enjoyable. Tomorrow we shall speak to Rand and Elayne."


End file.
